milkwoodfandomcom-20200215-history
S'tro
S'tro, in the S'guini Language, means 'magical ones'. They are beings of pure magic and they are very powerful. Although, as powerful as they are with magic, the S'tro are very delicate physically and often shatter like glass when attacked. Brawehk kills a S'tro with one swing of a hammer. They have been in Alac'zar from the very begining and have been the seeds in which the whole world was born. Characteristics The S'tro are humanoid beings of magic, their bodies are sometimes smooth and delicate like glass and sometimes rough and dynamic like seafoam. Either way the S'tro are extremely delicate and easy to kill in this form. The S'tro's combative strength is in it's magic. The S'tro vary in size, the Milkwood S'tro is described as very small, with barklike white skin and arms like branches, and the Greater S'tro is described as giant, with skin like flames and long powerful arms and legs. though in the First era, the S'tro were largly the same in appearence. First Era S'tro In the first era, the S'tro walked the earth with the Do'dehki much like humans or S'guini would. They built a great city to the far north and they dug the trenches that would be the oceans to the east. At this time all S'tro unified under the rule of The Greater S'tro, the most magically powerful S'tro, and the wisest. The greater S'tro lead them to war against the Do'dehki in the Birthing Strife, and won. The S'tro then occupied Alac'zar without compitition. Second/Third Era S'tro In the Second Era, most S'tro inhabit objects and impregnate magic in the world. All animals, plants, mountains, magical objects etc, are indeed S'tro. When walking the earth the S'tro are vulnerable so they tend to either stay in their city to the north, or inhabit inanimate objects. In the Second Era, the S'tro are no longer unified, and many are working for their own interests. Construction The S'tro are known as skilled engineers, and have created most of the species in Alac'zar through magical engineering. Their city to the north, is described by those who have seen it as "A place of pure and unparalleled science driven by a viceral rationalism, all things serve a beautiful purpose.". The S'tro, most of the time, allow things in the world to unfold on their own, but at certain times they are tasked with fixing problems, which they usually do by creating things to work in their stead. List of S'tro Creations: *Fal'hein *Animals are either S'tro or creations of S'tro *J'kor's Glass-steel equipment *The Light of The World Possession The S'tro have the ability to inhabit inanimate objects, granting these objects magical powers based on how powerful the S'tro is. The Greater S'tro inhabits Alac'zar and is omnescent of all happenings. S'tro can also, given the right circumstances, possess people. "When the body is unscathed but the soul destroyed a S'tro can take it's place." This happens when the Milestone of A'lar is used to purge life from Heidryn and it also happens many other times durring the Third Era. When S'tro possess people they have full control over their actions, but are far less powerfull, as it takes a great deal of power to remain inside a human shell. Along with this more Malevolent possession, the host can also become familiars. This happens usually around the time of birth, or when someone is near death. A S'tro can choose a person as their host and become part of them, sharing the same body. With this kind of Possession, the human/S'guini host has full control, but aslo can use the S'tro's magic when it lets them. List of possessed objects: *The Scoltii Throne *Karel's Scimitar *Sabel's Staff List of notable possessions: *The Un'dekhan are all possession victims *Saxon Cliffe becomes possessed List of notable familiars: *Sabel Abaci J'afingal was familiarized when she was born, and then again when she was hung. *Avagur Ekkian is also technically a familiar of The Greater S'tro *Kazimir was familiarized by the Milkwood S'tro *J'kor and Avi Feoghot are familiars *K'ren is a Familiar of the Greater S'tro